More Then Just Friends
by Flygon Master
Summary: Misaka and Kuroko have a very strong relationship, but is it love? What would come about if one risked their life for the other? Why, a very fluff filled one-shot! Misaka X Kuroko! This is based on Toaru Kagaku no Railgun.


**Authors Notes: So, I have been watching Toaru Kagaku No Railgun and thought to myself; they sure didn't use Kuroko as much as I would have liked. So I decided to do what I do best and write a story about her and Misaka! This is a one-shot and probably won't go any farther, but who knows I might add another chapter later on in life. Well I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Kagaku No Railgun or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Satan-san, I need you to hurry and get to the bride on the south side of the city!" Kazari Uiharu's voice echoed from the cellphones earpiece; anyone could tell that her voice was one of distress and utmost urgency.<p>

"I'm on my way! Uiharu, I need you to calmly tell me what is going on." Ruiko Saten asked as she took off down the street in the direction of the large bridge. There was only one bridge that led into the city and that was the massive southern bridge, the one Uiharu begged Saten to hurry too.

"It's terrible, I just…" The line suddenly went dead and all that Saten could hear was the unnerving sound of static. Filled with a new sense of dread not to mention almost unbearable worry for her friend Saten kicked it into double time. Finally the bridge came into her field of vision as well as large columns of lightning.

Saten kept running, the sounds of explosion after explosion kept her from pausing to take a breath. It wasn't long until she spotted her friend sitting on a nearby hill, looking at the underside of the bridge with a mortified sort of look.

Members of Judgment and Antiskills were there, but even they had looks of uncertainty.

And Saten knew why, it was easy to tell from the large pillars of lightning that her senior Mikoto Misaka was in the middle of a pretty intense fight.

"What is going on Uiharu, why is Misaka-san fighting?" Satan asked breathily as she placed her hands on her knees to try and calm her frantically beating heart.

"Remember a few days ago when Misaka-san and Shirai-san brought that group of boys into the station, claiming that they tried to… You know?" Uiharu asked, her eyes never left the battle, but Saten knew that Uiharu's attention was on her.

"Yes I remember; Judgment locked them up in the detention center." Saten said as she sat down beside Uiharu, hoping to give her some sort of comfort.

"Well the person she is fighting was that group's apparent leader, they had just started a gang that night and he didn't take his whole gang getting arrested very well…" Uiharu said as she kept running data through her laptop, she was trying in any way to find this guy's weakness or why he was so strong, but was having little success.

"I don't see what the big deal is; Misaka-san will just beat him up and…" Satan said in a gloating type of tone, until she watched the Railgun get sent flying into a pile of concrete rubble by the sheer force of her opponent's latest attack.

"He is only a level 4… Shirai-san left a few minutes ago and…" Uiharu said sadly as she looked up at her best friend with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what we can do to help her." The short haired girl said as she began to cry softly, feeling completely useless to her senior.

Saten watched as Misaka stood back up a sent another wave of electricity at her opponent, only to have it easily batted away. Saten slowly wrapped her arms around Uiharu, know that this was about all she could do to help.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Misaka-san with pull out a victory one way or another…" Satan whispered, as she watched Misaka barely dodge yet another attack.

* * *

><p>From all the rumors I've hear, I would have thought you'd be tougher than this." The boy laughed as he effortlessly dodged the younger girl's attack. Kurono Kusakabe was a male high school student from the tenth district, who also happened to be an electromaster.<p>

"I haven't even started yet!" Misaka shouted as she ran at the boy with the intention of killing him, upon getting within ten feet of the offending male she unleashed more energy then should be humanly safe, but without missing a beat the boy redirected the blast and sent it right back at the brunette.

Misaka had barely enough time to dodge the attack; although she did dodge her own powerful blast, she didn't had the right jump arc and landed on her knees rather than her feet. Misaka's arms and legs were covered in tiny cuts and bruises, nothing to extreme, but she wasn't going to take a real soapy bath anytime soon.

The two electromasters had been in a heated duel for well over twenty minutes, but the only one who seemed to be losing stamina was Misaka.

"Well I guess it's time I ended this, so much for Tokiwadai Middle School's Railgun." Kurono mocked as he charged up the lightning in his hand, deciding on giving the bystanders a show.

Misaka didn't really have time to think of a counter plan against his attack before he unleashed it, she instinctively brought her hands up to cover her face, hoping she could redirect the attack or at the very least block it.

Nothing hit her. Misaka knew she heard the sound of flesh being burned, but then who…?

Misaka quickly opened her eyes to see that her best friend and roommate Kuroko Shirai had teleported between her and the attack, taking the full brunt of his power to the middle of her back so she could shield her beloved Onee-sama.

"You just don't know when to call it quits…" Kuroko mumbled softly as she tried her best to keep the look of agonizing pain off her face.

"Why you… Hey, you're that other chick who garaged my gang! Couldn't wait your turn huh?" Kurono laughed as he popped his knuckles, in an attempt to look frightening.

Kuroko wasn't scared in the least; in fact she was rather furious with this insolent man who had the gall to attack her goddess. Standing up she turned to give the boy a piece of her mind, while at the same time giving Misaka as good view of Kuroko's no severely burned back.

"When you came to challenge Onee-sama to a fight, I thought something was a bit off by the way you acted." Kuroko said loudly so that even those on the far hill could hear what she was saying. "I saw Onee-sama take a drink from her water bottle and the run down here to show you a thing or two… Except it wasn't her water bottle." Kuroko said smugly as the boy visibly flinched.

"What are you talking about of course it was!" The boy yelled waving his hand a crossed the front part of his body, almost as if her were karate chopping the air.

"I tested it and I found that the liquid in that bottle will drop a user's level by 2, therefore giving you a 1 level advantage over Onee-sama… What's even better is that it is about to where off…" Kuroko smirked as she easily dodged his attack by dodge rolling to the left.

No one could deny that in a pinch Kuroko was pretty dependent, so it wasn't hard to believe that in that few seconds of her dodge roll that she had thought up a mini plan to use against the boy, if only to buy the Railgun some time.

Kuroko dodged another attack and went in for close range, easily teleporting a few steel pegs into the boys pant legs and shoes to keep him in one spot. The boy swung a punch and just barely missed Kuroko, but it was easy to tell that her wounded back was getting the better of her.

Misaka was utterly shocked that her little friend could even move after taking an attack like that. From the way Kuroko was bleeding, Misaka would have thought she'd be on the ground writhing in pain.

The sight of her friend taking a punch to the jaw was what jarred Misaka back into the real world. "Kuroko what are you doing?" Misaka yelled as she shot another blast of lighting from her palm and thanks to the steel pegs the boy couldn't dodge, but due to her weakened state the attack did next to nothing.

"Please Onee-sama, wait just a bit more and then you can pulverize him." Kuroko shouted as she ran over to Misaka and put herself between her and the other electromaster.

"I can't let you fight him alone!" Misaka said in utter desperation, feeling an emotion rise up that didn't rise up very often… One that said protect that girl at all costs…

Misaka always went after the people causing trouble, mainly so that Kuroko didn't have too. After their last big fight and seeing the spunky girl beaten and bruised, not to mention that one time during the level upper incident… Kuroko didn't like to accept that she has limits, so even if she is hurt she still keeps going.

"Onee-sama please just wait for a few more minutes so that your power can come back in full." Kuroko pleaded as she put her arms out in obviously protective manner, she didn't care what happened to herself as long as her precious Onee-sama was safe.

"Kuroko let your sempai do this…" Misaka started to chastise, but Kuroko would have none of it. Kuroko turned around suddenly and kissed Misaka on the cheek, igniting the older girls face on fire and also silencing her for the time being.

"Let me help _you_ for once okay? I do everything I do because I lov…" Kuroko could feel it coming and without thinking twice gripped Misaka's shoulder and teleported her a good seven feet away.

Misaka watched in horror as Kuroko was blasted from where she stood by an unholy amount of lightning. Kuroko was hit dead in the back yet again and shot several feet into one of the large steel support beams, after the blasted died off Kuroko simply collapsed onto the ground into a puddle of her own blood.

"KUROKO!" Misaka yelled as she ran over to her friend. Kuroko was lying on the ground completely motionless, bleeding profusely from her now utterly shredded back.

The smell of burning flesh and boiling blood made Misaka's eyes water, but more than that was the site of her motionless little friend.

"Ha-ha that will teach you to forget about me!" Kurono laughed as he admired his handy work, completely uncaring about what he just did to another human being.

"You… You… Son of a… I'm… I'm…" Misaka said shakily as she felt her power coming back with renewed force; she stood up and gingerly flipped a coin into the air…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep<strong>_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

That was all they could hear from the waiting room, just that horrible sound of continuous beeping.

"Please sit down Misaka-san you have been pacing for the past four hours." Satan said meekly as she tried to calm down both Misaka and Uiharu, while feeling the weight of the situation herself.

The three of them had rode in the ambulance with Kuroko and were sent to a waiting room shortly after their arrival at the hospital. They had been sitting in that little white room for at least six hours; Mii Konori had come by as well, but after a few hours had to leave to get back to Judgment work.

"How can I sit still? After what happened she might be…" Misaka said as she roughly wiped the tears from her eyes, there was no way she was letting Kuroko see her all teary eyed when she woke up that was just asking for a good teasing.

"I'm sure Shirai-san is going to be fine…" Uiharu said with an obviously forced smile for the twentieth time, she couldn't cry anymore, she just couldn't produce anymore tears. They were all hopeful at first, but the longer they waited the more dread they could feel creep into their hearts.

The group waited longer in silence, the only sounds being that horrible beeping and Misaka's less the graceful footsteps. It was no surprise all three of the girls jumped when the doctor suddenly emerged through the door.

"I have some news about your friend Miss Kuroko Shirai." The doctor stated calmly as he flipped open his doctors pad and adjusted his grey rimmed glasses.

This was it; this is what they had been waiting for since they had arrived at the hospital. None of them could bring themselves to say anything, so the just waited to hear what the elderly doctor had to say.

"First let me say that it wasn't as bad as it looked. She is in a stable condition and will be just fine, in fact if you can promise to give her the utmost care… She can go home tomorrow." The old man said with a slight smile hidden beneath his beard.

Misaka lost it, she started to silently cry as she slumped down onto one of the waiting room couches and while Satan and Uiharu didn't break down into tears they both had similar reactions.

"Next let me say she will be in a lot of pain for a good long time. While she will be able to move around of her own free will, I strongly suggest you don't allow her too for it will only cause her to heal slower and most likely give her more pain in the long run." The doctor said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper, before continuing.

"Needless to say her back has sustained serious injury and will need to be massaged with a special healing lotion I will provide at least twice a day. Also, she will need to be watched closely… I have read the report about her and I doubt she will take to being helpless nicely." The doctor said with a slight chuckle.

"So what you are saying is that we can't let Shirai-san move around too much or she will hurt herself further?" Uiharu asked just to be clear on what he said so far. If Uiharu knew her sempai at all she knew that admitting she needed help was not one of Kuroko's strong points and that it would be quite the challenge to keep her still…

"Correct, a main muscle line was pretty badly burnt and will take time to heal. I would say if she does everything we tell her, like stay in a wheel chair and not move any part of her body excessively, she should be almost 100% in about four and a half months… However, that is if she does everything perfectly and her body accepts all the medicine and such." The old doctor took a slip of paper from his board and handed it to Misaka before leaving the room.

Soon after the doctor had left a young nurse came into their waiting room and told them that they were allowed to wait for Kuroko to wake up in her room. The three walked into Kuroko's room and the somber atmosphere almost crushed them the second they got through the door.

Kuroko was hooked up to a couple different machine, but the group was happy to see none of which being life support. Kuroko actually looked quite peaceful, small smile on her face and everything. The bed sheets were pulled up so that they were under her arms, she was a little pale and had a few cuts here and there, but Misaka had seen her in worse shape.

Misaka was the first person to move; she slowly walked over to the sleeping girl and gently picked up her hand. Misaka wasn't sure why she did, but that didn't matter now all that mattered was that Kuroko got better.

"I take it you will be sleeping over tonight miss?" The nurse asked softly as she watched Misaka start to cry without even realizing it.

"Is that allowed?" Misaka asked in a hopeful voice as she looked up at the older women, who simply nodded her head. "Then yes, yes I am." Misaka said firmly as she redirected her gaze back to Kuroko.

She didn't understand, Kuroko always said things like 'I love you'… So why did it feel so different this time? Misaka knew she didn't like that idiotic boy who just wouldn't be beaten for anything, but could she really be in love with this perverted little girl?

"Misaka-san, do you like Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked softly snapping the Railgun from her thoughts.

"What do you mean I don't…?" Misaka began to protest, but was cut off by Satan pointing at the nearby clock.

"You have been staring at Shirai-san's face for the past fifteen minutes… I could have sworn that you were going to kiss her any minute." Satan teased lightly, feeling her mood along with the others lighten considerably, now that they knew Kuroko was going to be alright.

"I wasn't… I mean…" Misaka blushed as she hid her eyes under her bangs. "I don't even know what true love is…" Misaka said quietly as she tightened her grip on Kuroko's hand.

"I think you know, trust what your gut is telling you." Uiharu said as she placed a hand on Misaka's shoulder. "Shirai-san has known for a long time who she is in love with." The short haired girl said with a comforting smile.

"I think I love Kuroko… No… I do love Kuroko." Misaka said shakily, but once the words had left her mouth and the thoughts now confirmed, she had to say it felt good.

"See it wasn't that hard, anyway since it's almost our curfew and only one person can stay the night we are going to go now." Satan said with a caring smile as she and Uiharu headed for the door.

"Tell Shirai-san that we will see her tomorrow, okay?" Uiharu said with a small smile as the two left the room, leaving Misaka and Kuroko alone.

Misaka got tired of crouching next to the bed and decided to pull up a chair for her to sit in. the electromaster was determined to be there when Kuroko woke up and she only looked away from Kuroko's cute sleeping face long enough to thank the nurse for the futon and blanket.

Despite her efforts Misaka felt the need for sleep becoming increasingly hard to ward off, right as she was about to nod off a small moan escaped the mouth of the teleporter, instantly waking up the older girl.

Kuroko tried to stretch, which was customary for her since she did it every morning, but due to the pain coursing through her body she stopped that particular motion and after what seemed to be the longest ten second in history Kuroko finally opened her eyes.

"Onee-sama… How are you feeling?" Kuroko asked weakly, small smile making its way onto her lips and Misaka couldn't handle it… She quickly, but gently pulled the younger girl into a hug.

There were so many things Misaka wanted to tell Kuroko… She wanted to say how much she missed her teasing while the younger girl was out or how worried she was; however, none of those words came out…

"You idiot, how come you only teleported me?" Misaka demanded in an angry voice, even thought she was smiling ear to ear while hugging her newly found love.

"I drank some of that sports drink to find out what it was… A level 2 can't teleport themselves, only other objects." Kuroko said with a weak little laugh as she decided to tease her Onee-sama. "My life is complete; my lovely Onee-sama has hugged me first!" Kuroko stated happily causing Misaka to blush, but not give the same flustered reaction as she usually did.

Misaka looked Kuroko in the eyes; her stare paralyzing the younger girl. Kuroko wasn't sure how long she had been out, but this Onee-sama seemed a lot different than the normal Onee-sama.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again, do you hear me?" Misaka said sternly as she brought Kuroko back into another hug. "I thought I had lost you…" Misaka said softly, making it Kuroko's time to tear up.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama; I just wanted you to be safe. If I had to give my life for you then I would be glad…" Kuroko started to say, but a very light **[Emphasis on the words **_**'very'**_** and **_**'light'**_**]** slap to the face hushed her up.

"If you die it's all over, your past and your future are meaningless because you are gone. So don't ever think about dying for any reason!" Misaka said sternly as she stood and looked down on the frail girl who could only nod a response.

The two stayed silent for some time before Kuroko quickly asked for something to drink. As Misaka turned around to get the glass of water for her little love, Kuroko did something drastic to get the atmosphere back into her favor.

Misaka went ridged as she felt her skirt being lifted up. "You come all the way here to see me and you don't even put on sexy panties, Onee-sama is such a child." Kuroko sighed, smile glued to her face.

"Kuroko I can't believe that you would do that!" Misaka shouted loudly her face bright red. The doctor and nurse outside of the room simply shook their heads, no doubt in their minds that the two were perfect for each other.

"Maybe we should give them some more time along?" The nurse said with a poorly suppressed giggle.

"I suppose so; I just hope that she doesn't move around too much." The doctor sighed as they left, giving the two girls some privacy.

* * *

><p>Kuroko awoke the next morning feeling better, but far from healed. She didn't remember falling asleep last night; her conversation with Misaka seemed to go on forever in her mind… But she did know one thing and that was the love of her life was currently holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.<p>

"I see you are finally awake." Misaka said with a smile as Kuroko slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, Onee-sama's worried face is such a beauty to behold, I am blessed." Kuroko said dramatically as she looked upon her goddess face, who blushed at the indirect complement.

"Can't you just be non-perverted for once?" Misaka said sternly, but was happy inside that Kuroko thought she was pretty even though she hadn't done her hair and such since the fight yesterday.

"Now why would you say such hurtful things like that Onee-sama? I am simply admiring your beauty…" Kuroko stated cautiously, before flipping up Misaka's skirt once again.

"Kuroko people are in the room!" Misaka shrieked as her face exploded a bright red; the two nurses also in the room had a faint red blush as well.

"I appreciate that you took off the short pants for me Onee-sama, but the frog panties leave something to be desired…" Kuroko said with a sort of daze, her face was red from seeing her Onee-sama's panties, which was a pleasant surprise and she was having a hard time stopping the drool from sliding down her chin.

"I didn't take them off for you, I happened to spill some soda on myself…" Misaka said in a dark tone of voice, one that Kuroko knew all too well. Misaka's eyes were hidden from view thanks to her bangs and there was a small crackle of electricity jumping from her forehead.

"Onee-sama, I just…" Kuroko didn't have any idea how to talk herself out of this one and teleporting away was out since she could barely move, luckily for her the doctor came in at just the right moment.

"Perhaps Miss Misaka would like to step out of the room to get some fresh air?" The doctor said loudly and with a stern voice, snapping Misaka out of her trance and after a moment of hesitation Misaka left the room, still flustered.

Misaka couldn't believe she was about to zap a person in a hospital bed! Not only that it was the same person who just yesterday practically saved her life and to top it off it just so happened to be the person she loved!

Misaka pressed her ear up against the door and what she heard made her even that much more upset… The doctor was scolding Kuroko instead of herself!

"You cannot do such things Miss Shirai, I assume that the one motion you just made with your arm caused a great deal of pain in your back, did it not?" The doctor asked with a stern voice, as he examined the girl with an annoyed sigh.

"I was simply admiring Onee-sama; there is no harm I can get from that… Except by from Onee-sama…" Kuroko said dreamily, she wouldn't admit it, but some of the time she actually liked getting shocked by her love.

"Well try to refrain from such activities until you fully recover." The doctor said as he motioned to one of the nurses with some signal Kuroko had never seen before. Misaka heard a lot of rustling and a few complaints from Kuroko, but soon after one of the nurses came out of the room pushing a grumpy Kuroko in a wheel chair.

"Please tell them that I do not need one of these things Onee-sama." Kuroko demanded of the older girl, but Misaka didn't so much as pay attention to the younger girl's words and instead took up a conversation with the nurse.

"I suppose I will be taking her then?" Misaka asked as the nurse gave her a small nod, letting the electromaster have full control over the rolling chair as well as the grumpy girl in it.

"Onee-sama, you too?" Kuroko gasped in horror as Misaka began to push her down the halls of the hospital.

Before leaving the room Kuroko had been changed into a pink tank top and pair of tan shorts so that she could be the most comfortable; the outfit had not gone unnoticed by Misaka, who thought that the combination suited the smaller girl rather well.

"_Say something about how she looks!" _Misaka yelled at herself, still new to the whole complement the one you like thing. "Um, you look pretty Kuroko." Misaka said quietly, but Kuroko instantly turned around and looked up at Misaka with starts in her eyes.

"Do you mean that Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked happily although her movements made her back feel as if it were set on fire.

"Yes, now stop moving or you will hurt yourself even more!" Misaka shouted as she stopped pushing the younger girl and lightly bopped her on the head.

"Onee-sama complemented me; I feel so happy right now." Kuroko said dramatically as she spread her arms out as if she were flying through the clouds.

Misaka was getting rather annoyed, partially about all the embarrassing things Kuroko was shouting as they passed several different people, but more so was that she could see Kuroko flinch in pain every time she moved yet she kept moving.

Misaka suddenly had a wonderful idea, closing her eyes so she could concentrate Misaka brought a very small amount of electricity to the tip of her finger and lightly touched a nerve on Kuroko's body. Kuroko suddenly felt her arms and legs go limp, in fact she couldn't move any part of her body from the neck down.

"Onee-sama what did you…?" Kuroko asked in horror as she tried to turn her head around and look at the older girl, but Misaka simply held her head in place.

"I have wanted to try that, Satan showed me online different things that electromasters can use their powers for." Misaka said cheekily, there was a small hitch in the fact that she would never get the chance to use it on Kuroko due to her teleport ability, but for now it was useful.

"Onee-sama I never would have…" Kuroko began, but was silenced when one of the lollipops you get at the front desk was stuffed into her mouth.

"How about you be quiet for a little bit okay? By the way we are going to meet Satan and Uiharu at the ice-cream shop downtown." Misaka said in a cutesy tone as the two left the hospital, Misaka with a happy grin on her face while Kuroko simply pouted as she ate her lollipop.

The two took the subway and while not a lot of people made note of the girl in the wheel chair, some of the passengers **(Mainly girls)** came up and told Shirai-san that they saw or heard about what she had done and that they admired her so much.

"It seems like you have a lot of fans." Misaka said with a laugh as the two got off the train.

"Do not fear Onee-sama, I will always love you best of all!" Kuroko shouted happily, making Misaka sigh at how embarrassing this girl could be, yet making her happy at the same time.

"Shirai-san, how are you feeling?" Uiharu said worriedly not waiting for them to reach the table, but running up to them as soon as they walked in the door.

"I am fine Uiharu, but more importantly… Did we get the guy? And how much Judgment work do I have piling up? Is Konori-sempai upset with me?" Kuroko sent a barrage of questions at the slightly younger girl until she was smacked in the head by the oldest of the girls.

"Oi, don't go firing off so many questions, when you are the one who got hurt!" Misaka scolded to which both of the black haired girls simply smiled.

"You have no work and Konori-sempai isn't mad, she told me to tell you to relax and don't worry about anything." Uiharu said happily as the group got one of the handicapped tables, even though Kuroko was strongly opposed to it.

"And I don't think you will have to worry about that guy _**EVER**_ again." Satan said with a barely stifled laugh, making Kuroko exceedingly confused, but she decided not to press the subject.

The group continued to talk like nothing had happened, they talked about urban myths to the lovely weather they had been having. Although, it seemed like every topic would somehow lead back to Misaka's and Uiharu's panties, leaving those two girls in a constant state of embarrassment.

"Mou, why do you have to keep bringing them up?" Misaka shouted at Kuroko, who simply waved a hand in front of her face, glad to have regained her mobility.

"I must tell the world of my love for your panties! Even if they are a bit childish…" Kuroko shouted and then added with a whisper, only to infuriate the older girl that much more. Misaka was so close to zapping Kuroko again, when the waitress came over with a small smile and light pink blush on her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt your fun, but would you like to order?" The lady asked, trying to pretend she hadn't heard all the comments about the girl's favorite pairs of under garments.

"Yes I would like a fruit smoothie." Satan said with a smile, Uiharu ordered the same thing, while Misaka ordered a small Sunday.

"I would like the biggest ice-cream dish you have please." Kuroko ordered and with that the waitress was gone. Talk resumed, but not long after they began to talk again Misaka turned to Kuroko with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you order something so big?" Misaka asked as she watched the waitress bring their things over and sit them on the table.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday Onee-sama, I am quiet famished." Kuroko lied, there was no way she was going to tell Misaka her true plan. "Onee-sama would you please~." Kuroko asked with a sort of whine, making the Railgun's face light up.

"Why don't you…" Misaka began to say, but Kuroko cut her off by clicking her tongue in the similar way you do when you are about to chastise a small child.

"You told me not to move my body, so I need help with this." Kuroko stated evilly, as Misaka finally realized why Kuroko got such a large dish, when it was obviously too much.

"Fine I guess it can't be helped…" The brunette said as she tried to fight down her almost luminescent blush, she scooped up a small bite of ice-cream and brought it close to Kuroko's lips, but Kuroko simply turned her head away.

"Onee-sama, you must make it seem appealing!" Kuroko scolded, Misaka was about at her breaking point, but she knew Kuroko had taken so much pain for her so this was the least she could do.

With spoon shaking and her entire face red Misaka brought the scoop back up close to Kuroko's lips. "Say awwww~." Misaka cooed as she tried not to look at Kuroko in the eyes. It was just too much for the younger girl to handle.

"AH! Shirai-san your nose is bleeding!" Uiharu shouted as she took some of the tissue form the table and began to clean up the now dazed girl's face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me do that for every bite!" Misaka sighed as she pushed Kuroko down the street, still blushing from the events at the ice-cream shop.<p>

"Onee-sama is so unbearably cute!" Kuroko muttered as she started to drool just thinking about being feed again by her Onee-sama.

"Oh, come on stop that will you." Misaka sighed as she stopped pushing the girl and walked around to the front of the wheel chair and began to clean off Kuroko's mouth. "If you didn't make me stun you for moving so much, you could have done that yourself!" Misaka said in a scolding voice, but had a smile on her face none the less.

The two continued on the rest of the way in silence, luckily they got to their dorm before curfew and didn't have to run into the dorm mistress. Once in their room Misaka began preparing Kuroko's bed not for sleeping, but for something else.

"Okay up we go." Misaka said without even thinking about it as she picked up the smaller girl, both blushing from the intimate contact. Misaka quickly placed Kuroko on the bed back up and grabbed the bottle she had gotten at the hospital.

"The doctor said to rub this on your back." Misaka said with a distance in her voice as she paid more attention to reading the back of the bottle then talking.

"I get to be caressed by my Onee-sama! I am so happy!" Kuroko shouted happily as Misaka climbed on the bed, positioning herself over Kuroko and gently lifting up her shirt. Even thought it was just her back Misaka was still getting excited, that is until she saw Kuroko's back.

"I can't believe you don't act like you are in pain…" Misaka mumbled as she looked over the incredibly nasty wound.

"I only feel pain when Onee-sama is not near me." Kuroko said firmly as she nodded her head a couple of times.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Misaka just sighed with a smile as she poured some of the cool liquid onto Kuroko's back and began to slowly rub it into every inch of her skin.

"Ah Onee-sama it feels so good!" Kuroko shouted loudly, but when no retort came Kuroko simply relaxed herself and let the lotion sooth her burning wound.

"You know if you didn't act so perverted… You might be able to get a boyfriend." Misaka said softly as she continued her ministrations.

"I don't need, nor do I want a boyfriend. All I need is Onee-sama." Kuroko said without a second's hesitation, making Misaka feel rather warm and fuzzy on the inside

"Kuroko…" Misaka mumbled as her movements got lighter, her fingers got nimbler, and her touch got softer.

Kuroko just knew that her Onee-sama had an adorable face at that moment and was determined to see it, but her failed attempted at turning over only succeeded in wrenching her back, causing herself more pain.

"Kuroko what have I told you about moving!" Misaka scolded as she flipped the smaller girl back onto her stomach and proceeded to try and calm down her now spazing muscles.

After a few minutes of that Misaka finally stopped her loves pain and then finished up the rest of the treatment. Leaving Kuroko laying there, since she said that she was comfy, the two simply talked. Their topics ranged greatly and after a few hours, Kuroko began to show signs of ever growing exhaustion.

"Alright I think its bed time." Misaka said sternly as she walked over to Kuroko and gently picked her up into princess style hold.

"Onee-sama what are you doing?" Kuroko said questioningly, as she looked up at her sempai's face which was steadily getting redder.

"The doctor told me how to prop your back and since it needs me to be in the same bed…" Misaka stuttered, as she happened to glance at the younger girl in her arms, needless to say Kuroko had stars in her eyes. "Don't try anything funny or I won't be held responsible!" Misaka warned as she slipped the two of them into her bed.

"I get to sleep with Onee-sama; my dreams have come true…" Kuroko said with a yawn as she snuggled her head in between Misaka's breasts, causing the older girl to blush at the sudden contact.

"Jeez, she puts her head there and falls asleep." Misaka sighed as she began to stroke her loves hair. "I love you, you perverted little demon." Misaka laughed quietly, before closing her own eyes and letting sleep take her as well. Little did Misaka know that Kuroko had yet to fall asleep…

"I love you the most Onee-sama, let me be with you forever…" Kuroko said softly with a sigh as she breathed in deeply her sempai's scent before drifting to sleep as well.

Nothing disrupted the two for the entire night, nothing seemed to break the bond they shared, and nothing could separate these two who were more than just friends…

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Five million points to the person who can name the anime quote in there!<strong>

**I think these two are so cute together, I wish more people would write FanFiction about them!**


End file.
